


Attention

by MistressKat



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-25
Updated: 2010-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>No one ever looks at him like that.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pushkin666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/gifts).



> Prompt: Male strippers

  
“It’s disgusting!” Ray pulls his jacket tighter even though it’s sweltering inside the club. “Being gawked at, like cattle.”

Sam scowls at him. “You didn’t voice any moral objections when we were interviewing the _female _strippers.”

Chris tunes out the bickering, staring at the dancers, half-naked and doing things that he doesn’t even know the name for. The audience is riveted, their faces hungry.

For a moment Chris is jealous; no one ever looks at him like that. Sometimes he really wishes someone would, just once.

Because with the right set of eyes, Chris thinks he can understand the appeal.


End file.
